Rerasing
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: "Thank you for being so smart and helpful." Albus applauded. "You see, Severus did not have the best upbringing which resulted in his anger issues." "So you've decided to re-raise him." Hermione finished. "I asked why he would be in trouble, and told us he wasn't allowed to leave without permission." Harry added. "He kicked and struggled most of the way, until Hermione told him
1. Chapter 1

**Severus knew Albus would be really really upset with him, but he was just eager to be outside the office again. Especially it was so warm and sunny outside. Plus, he was perfectly capable and in a reasonable position to be able to take a stroll through the castle, especially it was almost curfew and he knew the students would be in bed. Plus done of the other teachers knew he wasn't supposed to be out, so he could just have a quick stroll and be back in his bed before Albus even really knew he was gone. It wasn't like he was doing anything naughty, and he was a grown man. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted. And right now he wanted to find some candy- and he knew full well their was a stash of it in his office. **

**He hadn't counted on peeves coming around to scare him. The stupid poltergeist scared him so much that he fell to the floor and halfway down the steps of the great hall. Peeves had ran off before he could yell at him and Severus found himself biting his lips to keep from crying from the owies. But he knew he couldn't make any noise or he might be discovered, and that would mean they would tell Albus on him. He shook his head. But no one knew he would be in trouble, so maybe he could make a little noise? No, he was an adult. Adults didn't whimper because they had a little tumble. Brushing himself off he made his way down the steps. But once he got there he really wasn't sure why he just didn't bother to go outside. He had wanted to for a while. But Albus was always saying no. No, its too cold. No, its to dark. No, its raining. No, it's blizzarding. No candy for dinner. No coffee. No swearing. No. No. No. No. No. **

**Quietly as he was able he pushed the big doors open, a bit nervous he might be caught and at the same time remembering that he could do what he wanted. Couldn't he? Yes, he could. He walked defiantly outside into the snow, shivering a bit in his black pajamas. They may have been fuzzy but they still weren't warm enough to keep the chill away so he decided he would take a quick walk to the lake and then turn back and go back to bed before Albus noticed he was gone. It was a master plan. If only he had his wand...but Albus had taken it from him because he had used it to lock himself into his room for three hours. Albus hadn't been happy with him for that. Severus frowned, remembering how it felt to be punished by Albus. It didn't feel good to have Albus mad at him. It made him feel badly. **

**Suddenly he knew he had to go back home and wake Albus up and tell him he had snuck outside. Maybe if he fessed up right away, Albus wouldn't be that mad. He would still be mad though, and he would scold him and make him feel like a child. And then maybe he would get a timeout...or no dessert...or maybe a spanking. Severus whimpered at that thought, those never good. They always made him cry like a baby, and made him sore for days. Severus whimpered again, before deciding to take a seat in the now very near the whopping willow. It was very cold, especially on his bare feet, but he was scared now. If he went home Albus would be mad, but if he stayed here Albus would probably be angrier. Either way he really was to scared to move. **

**"Hey? Are you all right? Oi!?" Someones voice called out in the night, and Severus tried to make himself small as he could and disappear. His only relief was that it was not Albus's voice. **

**"Is that...?" That was another boys voice, it sounded confused and Severus again tried to vanish. **

**"Pr-professor Snape?" That was a girls voice...it was nice but still Severus scooted backwards, foolishly forgetting how close to the tree he was. Before he even blinked he had been slapped on the back by thick branches, face-planting forward into the snow. **

**"Sir...are you okay?" **

**"Hermione...leave him alone...he'll give us detention for helping him." **

**Severus frowned and sat up, brushing the snow off his face as best he could. Now he wasn't just worried, now he was worried, cold, and hurting. And how could he change his pajamas now? If he did, Albus would ask why he had? And then he would ask why they were wet, and Severus would have to tell him he was outside at night. **

**It was just his luck that the Golden Trio showed up in front of him, concern and confusion on their faces. **

**"What?" He snarled, still refusing to move though his toes hurt now. "It's curfew." **

**"No...it's not. It's only ten." Hermione countered. **

**Severus bit his lip. He had thought it was eleven. But if it was ten that meant students were out and that meant he hadn't been so smart after-all. "Oh-oh." **

**"Oh-oh?" Ron asked. **

**"Sir...are you...alright?" Harry asked, staring down at his bare feet. **

**Severus nodded, not sure how he could talk his way out of being in trouble with Albus. Even with his brilliant mind nothing came up and he drew his knees up at hugged them. **

**"Do..should I get Madame Pomfrey...of the Headmaster?" **

Harry knew something was wrong when a look of panic filled Snape's eyes at the mention of getting the Headmaster. It was clear Hermione and Ron were instantly suspicious too.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked kindly, clearly noticing something was wrong.

"Why not?" Ron asked, as Hermione discreetly pulled her wand out and muttered something.

"I just wanted to be outside." Snape hissed, "Go away before I give you all a month of detention! Eighty points from Gryffyndor."

"Well, if the Headmaster agrees, we'll be going to your detentions." Harry crossed his arms. "Luckily for you, it seems were going to be taking a trip to his office."

"No! Fifty points from your house!" Snape argued. "100!"

Harry ignored him and looked at Hermione who gave him a nod. Without any more hesitation Harry grabbed one arm of Snape's while Ron grabbed the other. Meanwhile Hermione spelled some shoes onto the struggling professor's feet. The flailing about had no effect whatsoever as Hermione had diminished his strength considerably. It was no struggle at all to pull the yelling man along as they made there way.

"Professor, if you keep on screaming and yelling you'll only be attracting more attention to yourself." Hermione scolded, effectively silencing the man though he still tried to break free. "I'll cast a charm to keep students and teachers away." She added kindly, rewarding Snape for his silence.

"Lemme go." Snape pleaded. "Albus is going to be mad..."

"And why is that?" Harry drilled, stopping to look the man in the eyes. "Are you disobeying him?" Severus wouldn't even meet his eyes. "I asked you a question? Do I need to tell the headmaster how difficult you're being?"

"Noo!" Severus growled. "Stop..." He whined, looking to Hermione for help.

"You were asked a question." She said firmly. "And we won't move until you answer."

"Just cooperate..you'll be in less trouble." Ron coaxed.

"I'm not supposed to leave without his permission." Snape whispered, turning red with embarrassment.

"And you didn't think he would notice you were missing? Or figure out you had been outside?" Harry continued to scold, dragging Severus along who no longer struggled. His only response was a small whine when they had made it to the gargoyle.

"I won't give you detentions ever again if you don't tell." Snape bargained.

Harry ignored him, knowing full-well that the right thing was to bring Snape to the Headmaster. It was clear there was something off about Snape and it was troubling that Severus was supposed to have permission to go anywhere.

**Severus was near tears as Hermione knocked loudly on the door. He was so scared he was trembling a bit and he almost wanted to hide behind Harry or Hermione. Albus was going to be very cross with him. And Severus had been so good lately, too. He had been trying extra-hard to behave and now it was all for nothing. He was going to be in huge trouble. And he knew he deserved it. That didn't make it any less scary or frustrating though. **

_**Albus sat up in his bed when he heard the knocking. He had no idea who could be needing him at this hour, but if he had to guess, he would say it was Harry. Yawning he made his way into his office and opened the door. **_

_**It was, indeed, Harry. And the sight of Ron and Hermione did not shock him at all. It was the sight of a very frightened and pouty potions master that had doing a double-take. **_

_**"Come in." Albus beckoned, ushering the children inside. **_

_**"We found him...we thought we should bring him to you." Harry still held tightly to Severus's arm, but let go when Albus took a hold of Severus's free hand. **_

_**"There had best be a very good behind this, Severus Tobias." Albus scolded. "Now, lets get you out of those wet pajamas." **_

_**Severus didn't resist as Albus led him into Severus's room. Without talking, he quickly redressed the man in a pair of emerald pajamas. As he was pulling the shirt over his head Albus noticed the smack mark and healed it. **_

_**"Were we around the whopping willow?" Albus asked. But Severus remained silent, looking near tears. "Well, come now." Albus ordered, after healing his toes, "Let's see what those three have to say." **_

_**Back in his office Albus settled into a chair, and sat Severus down atop his large desk, making sure Albus could still see the three teenagers. "Care to explain?" Albus asked, ignoring the guilty looks Severus was giving. "Severus seems rather tight-lipped at the moment." **_

_**"Well...we were back to the castle when we saw him trying to hide. He backed up into the willow and it smacked him forward." Ron explained. "We asked if we should take him to you and he took, like, a hundred points from us." The red-head finished and Severus drew his knees up and hugged them, burying his face in them. **_

_**"Don't worry about points. He does not have that privilege." Albus assured. "And what did he say?" **_

_**"He told us no, that he would be in trouble." Hermione answered. "So I knew something was wrong. So I weakened him temporarily so we could lead him back to you." **_

_**"I asked why he would be in trouble, and told us he wasn't allowed to leave without permission." Harry added. "He kicked and struggled most of the way, until Hermione told him everyone would hear." **_

_**"Thank you for being so smart and helpful." Albus applauded. "You see, Severus did not have the best upbringing which resulted in his anger issues."**_

_**"So you've decided to re-raise him." Hermione finished. **_

_**"Yes, correct." Albus nodded. "And I would appreciate if you kept this to yourselves, hmm? As much as I am frustrated and disappointed in Severus, I will not hesitate to expel you should would get out." **_

_**"Yes, sir." The three answered together. **_

_**"Severus Tobias...do you have anything to say?" Albus asked.**_

"I just wanted to go around the castle for candy in my rooms..." Severus muttered into his knees. "But Peeves came and knocked my down the steps."

"Severus Tobias...look up at me when you're talking please." Albus said firmly as Harry watched along with his two friends.

Severus obeyed, slowly, but still looked up at Albus with shame on his face.

"And what does that have to do with you going outside? Or how does that justify leaving home in the first place?"

"I was already out...I wanted to go outside too...and then I got guilty and then I sat in the snow and then I was too scared to move cause you'd be mad at me and I was good and I got cold and tired and didn't know what to do and I was going to go back and tell on myself but then I got scared and sad and so I sat in the snow..."

Harry listened to the whiny rant and felt a bit sorry for the man.

"All you say is no. No! No!" Severus continued, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"Severus, I understand you are frustrated with this arraignment, and I am sorry you feel so upset and feel like I am always saying no. But you knew you were not allowed to leave alone. Further more you not only left home, but you went outside. In your bare feet. AND young man, you went near the whopping willow and threw a tantrum trying to take away points. You could have gotten hurt out there. Luckily these three found you." Albus's face remained firm even as Severus started to sniffle. "Now thank these three."

"Thank you." Severus whimpered, swiping at his eyes with his sleeves.

"Now I understand that you feel guilty, son. "Albus assured. "But you still disobeyed and you then you tried to get out of being brought to me."

Severus nodded, and Harry felt a bit badly but knew that Albus was doing good parenting.

"You know there are consequences for breaking the rules, Severus. I'm taking a two stickers of your behavior chart and I am also taking away your colors and paper for a week."

"Two?" Severus started to cry harder now. "No, Dad..." He whined "I was doing so good."

"I know you were, but that is no excuse for this behavior." Albus replied. "Now come on, you should still be sleeping."

Severus nodded, still crying, and allowed Albus pick him up and place him on his hip. Crying less, as Albus patted his back, Severus looked up at Harry and Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry for lying and tantruming..." He moaned, earning a 'good boy.' from Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't want to give you my colors..." Severus whined, his bottom lip sticking out as he looked up at Albus.

"And I didn't want to be awakened in the dead of night to discover you had taken off...I also didn't like finding out about your little tantrum when you were caught."

"But it was only a little tantrum..." Severus offered weakly, clearly hoping that Albus would relax.

"You shouldn't be tantruming at all, should you?" Albus chided, earning a petulant nod.

"All my colors...?" Severus asked quietly, "and two stickers..." The last part was not a question and Severus sighed, knowing full-well that Albus meant business. "Sorry." He muttered, lying back in his bed.

"Yes, I know. Maybe tomorrow, if your very good, we can go for a stroll around the castle grounds...provided it's not to chilly." Albus promised, smoothing the black hair. He really hadn't been paying a lot of attention to Severus. He knew how much Severus loved to be outside. "How does that sound?"

"Good." Severus nodded, looking less upset about losing his colors. "Even if its cold can we go outside...?"

Albus sighed. "Yes, for a bit. But remember, you must behave."

"I always behave..." Severus smirked, a Slytherin twinkle in his eyes.

"You're lying right now." Albus chuckled, "But I suppose I'll let that one slide as you are mostly well-behaved."

"Can we go by the lake...?"

"Yes, yes. But now we both should be getting back to sleep, hmmm?"

"Yes...are you mad at me...?"

"Only a bit this time...but I still love you." Albus assured, tucking the blankets in.

"Love you too."

Albus smiled. "Now, do you want your sleeping aid- the one that's been keeping the nightmares away so well?"

Severus nodded, and held his hands out for the black fuzzy bear Albus had found. It was most effective at keeping night terrors away and for lulling people into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
